Ojos Grises
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Lily Potter ha estado enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy desde segundo año, ella siempre ha sentido como la mira con sus ojos grises, desea que sea verdad, no tiene nada que perder, el se gradua, porque no declararle su amor


**One shot en un momento de no se que, que pensaba en esa pareja que me encanta, se que no es de lo mejor pero espero les agrade o guste**

Porque ella se había dejado llevar, porque ella quería que él la quisiera a ella, porqué no dejaba de pensar en el, ni cuando la miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises, siempre tenia en su mente su rostro y su mirada grisácea, era ahora o nunca así que porque no armarse de valor y decirle, pero tal vez el diría que no, tal vez esas miradas que ella siente no eran verdad, eran solo de su imaginación, imaginación de la princesa Potter, pero es que él era el Príncipe de Slytherin, se fijaría en ella eso deseaba.

_Pero tú eres la princesa de Griffyndor_- le dijo su compañera de cuarto- _Eres la hija de Harry Potter_ – Había continuado, pero ahora era eso la que le hacía temer, si él era amigo de su hermano, pero una cosa era ser amigos y otra emparentar, ella lo quería lo había descubierto a partir de su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero ahora el se iría no lo vería mas, aunque tal vez al decirle lo perdería y preferiría su amistad.

Cuando vio salir en su ultimo día a esta generación, vio a su Hermano Albus, con varios Slytherin entre ellos Scorpius Malfoy, era el momento pensó Lily Potter, iba decidida a hacerlo, no tenía nada que perder total ya era la oveja negra de la familia no? Albus era una oveja mas blanca incluso aunque fuera el único en Slytherin, la pequeña Potter iba decidida siempre había sabido que ese rubio oxigenado era su príncipe azul, incluso aunque fuera un _cobarde Malfoy_, como decía su tio Ron, no importaba lo haría, pero se detuvo al ver a otra pelirroja llegar antes que ella

_-Rose_

Murmuro la pequeña Potter deteniéndose en una distancia, vio como aquella, su prima le sonreía al chico Malfoy, el también le sonreía, siempre se dio cuenta de eso, pero no quería creer que pudiera ser así, _tonta Rose_, maldecía a su prima interiormente y le daba gusto que la desheredaría el tio Ron, que no estuviera de acuerdo el abuelo Arthur, que incluso su padre también la desheredara, se lo merecía para mirar a aquel chico, no quería mirar más, no quería, salió corriendo de ahí, siendo vista por todos incluso por Scorpius Malfoy, que no entendía porque correría así Lily, si parecía que se acercaría a ellos, bueno el debía aceptar que quería eso. La noche cayó en Hogwarts, para los graduados sería su última noche debían disfrutarla, pero un Slytherin buscaba a una pequeña niña que no había ido a felicitarlo ni a despedirse, aunque ciertamente no la dejaría de ver, pues buscaría ser auror con Harry Potter, al igual que Albus así que la vería, no todos los días pero la vería, no la encontró, no la encontraba, no hasta que llego a la torre de Astronomía, la vieja torre que traía malos recuerdos a varios ex alumnos de Hogwarts incluido su padre, ahí la encontró, la hermosa pelirroja la cual él creía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero error ella lo concia bien, reconocía su caminar y su aroma incluso lejos, porque siempre el estaba primero para ella

-_Malfoy que quieres!_

_-Pero como! Potter como supiste que era yo!_

_-Te conozco bien tonto!_

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente pero aun dándole la espalda al chico, y el también no pudo evitar sonreír, también la conocía bien y sabia que ella estaba molesta

_-Te pasa algo Lily?_

_-No y a ti?_

_-Nada_

Entonces el camino para acercarse, al ver el perfil de la chica pudo ver con la contraluz de la Luna, que ella lloraba, asi que trato de evitar las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de la pelirroja, la cual evitaba mirarlo

_-Porque lloraste Lily?_

_-Ustedes ya se van_

_-Pero se queda Hugo y todos tus demás primos_

_-Lo sé, pero tu…_

_-Yo?_

Era ese el momento, que mas daba no tenía nada que perder, suspiro, era una valiente Griffyndor, ella podía hacerlo, así que alzo la vista miro al chico a los ojos, pero se arrepintió el _rubio oxigenado_ la miraba con sus ojos grises que tanto amaba, _malditos ojos hereditarios_, porque si había escuchado una vez a su madre Ginny y a su tía Hermione, decir evitando ser escuchadas por su padre Harry y su tio Ron; que _lo más lindo de Draco Malfoy siempre fueron sus ojos grises _y era cierto, ojos que su hijo Scorpius había heredado y la tenían como una tonta, porque adoraba esa mirada, cada vez que esa mirada estaba en ella no hay nada más para Lily Luna Potter Weasley, de nuevo tomo valor lo haría, no podía perder algo que no tenia

_-Scorp, yo.._

_-Tu?_

_-Scorpius desde segundo año estoy enamorada de ti! Y hace rato corrí alejándome porque sé que tu amas a mi prima, a Rose y me duele,he visto como la miras y ella a ti, mi confesión era lo que te iva a decir hoy cuando me dirigía a ustedes, antes de que se vayan. Te quiero, tal vez te suena tonto pero me paso, lo sé,por eso actuaba como actuaba tan estupida cuando ibas a casa, es tonto, pero la realidad es que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti y siempre lo eh guardado como un secreto.. lo siento_

Entonces al ver el rostro sorprendido del chico, si lo sabia el no sentía nada por ella, asi que salió corriendo de ahí, de nuevo, pero fue detenida antes de desaparecer, su tacto, sus manos tocándola, lo reconoció, lo conocía muy bien, pero entonces sintió algo que no conocía en sus labios, no lo conocía porque él nunca había hecho eso, ahora lo hacía, era su primer beso, era una inexperta pero supo como aceptar, al separarse de nuevo se topo con esos ojos grises, _maldición. _Con su mirada, todo él la hacía temblar, no pudo evitar la chica morder su labio inferior, su mania de siempre, al estar nerviosa, en todo, si era un sueño no quería despertar habia besado al sexy, guapo y hermoso Scorpius Malfoy, heredero príncipe de Slytherin pero lo mas importante el príncipe de sus sueños y todas sus fantasias no podía ser real

-_No tengo nada con Weasley_

Había dicho el, ella en una manera de averiguar si era real muy a lo Lily alzo su mano y dio un golpe en la mejilla del rubio la cual rápido se enrojeció y el toco de forma consolativa

-_Porque Potter!_

Entonces era real, todo era real, no era un sueño más de Lily

-_Es verdad!_

_-Claro que es verdad Lily! Que creías_

_-Que era un sueño o de mi imaginación y de dañarme a mí, mejor te daño a ti, así que en vez de piñizcarme o golpearme decidí golpearte a ti Malfoy_

_-Eres una cobarde_

_-No porque me atreví a decirte lo que siento_

Y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni el tampoco pudo evitarlo porque sentía lo mismo

_-Eso si es muy valiente Lily, yo no me atrevia a hacer lo que tu hiciste_

El chico se acerco seductoramente por Dios, era un Malfoy, lo traía en las venas

-_Entonces tu y Rose?_

_-No hay nada, se suponía que ella me ayudaría a conquistarte, no le iva a pedir ayuda a Albus no crees?_

_-Que tonta! Yo pensé… pero ya no importa, solo el ahora_

Ahora ella tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo a los brazos del chico Malfoy, lo quería y el le correspondía ya no había temores porque había ganado, se arrepentía de todo lo que había pensado de Rose, sería buena con ella de ahora en adelante, Scorpius abrazo más a su chica, porque si, Lily Potter era su chica y la amaba, que importaban los apellidos, los apellidos!

_-Lily, pero tu papá, mi papá, Potter y Malfoy!_

-_Mándalos al demonio, luego nos preocuparemos por ello_

El sonrió, ella tenía razón disfrutar el momento, sabía que estaba bien con Harry Potter, pero amaba a la princesa de los Potter y no la tenía fácil, incluso ni con Albus, peor con James, incluidos todos los Weasley, ni pensar de los Malfoy, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo ella, y para Lily solo importaba el, porque ya era de ella, al sentir sus labios del chico en los de ella, y los brazos de el rodeándola, todo lo demás no importaba, que importa los apellidos, que importa Griffyndor o Slytherin, que importa el tio Ron, y que la desherede, incluso quela desherede su padre Harry y el abuelo Arthur no esté de acuerdo, ahora eso no importaba ni importaría, amaba a Scorpius y era lo que importaba, ahora sabría lo que le diría a su madre Ginny y a su tía Hermione, algo que también tienen lindo los Malfoy aparte de sus ojos grises son sus labios, besan muuuuuy bien, algo que ellas no probaron, y era asi, por ello sonrió en los labios del chico y no lo dejaría ir, ni al ni a sus ojos grises.


End file.
